


A little distraction

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Gillovny ficlet to celebrate the two of them being in the same city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little distraction

Back from his kitchen after he’d set up everything for a nice breakfast, he walks silently to his bedroom. With the jetlag and probably the excitation of being here, she couldn’t fall asleep before 4am and he knows too well how irritated she can be without her good 7 hours of sleep. He softly sits on the edge of the bed, facing her closed eyes. She’s laying on her stomach, her face pressed against the pillow and her mouth slightly open. He couldn’t find her more beautiful.

“Baby,” he whispers, softly patting her bare-back. “Gillian, you gotta wake up if you don’t wanna be late on your first day.”

She hums and growls, opening one eye, then the other.

“What time is it?” she asks with her hoarse voice, her mouth being distorted by the pillow.

“Seven. The breakfast is ready, the bathroom is all yours and I’m driving you when you’re ready. Come on, get up, honey.” He replaces a lock of blond hair behind her ear and she throws him a big smile.

“I know what you’re trying to do. I know you so well, Duchovny.” he furrows his brows and pulls out his bottom lip, not sure to understand what she means. “I’m not staying. I told you I need space and calm to focus, and you are a *huge* distraction!” She playfully lowers her gaze to his groin and he chuckles.

“I didn’t hear you complaining about being distracted last night.” he teases and hands her one his shirt from his drawer. “Listen, I’ve been thinking about that and there’s something I wanna show you. So get dressed and come with me.”

He doesn’t bother to leave the room while she puts on his shirt, not wanting to waste an occasion to admire her naked body one last time before the next time, and she finally follows him in his office. Usually, this room is a mess full of books and paper sheets. Lately, he’d set up a whole music studio with a mic and instruments and a sound console that he probably doesn’t know how to use. She used to call this room his midlife crisis playroom. But when he pushes the door, everything is clean. The music items are gone and the books are settled on the shelf. There’s a couch that wasn’t there before and a green plant that might be the only one still alive in his apartment. He also had redecorate a little bit. She can’t miss the massive old poster of “A streetcar named desire” hung on the wall, and she wonders when he’d put her laptop on his desk instead of his.

“David, what the f…”

“This is your room, babe.” he says, pushing gently on her back to make her step forward into the office while he stays on the threshold. “No one will be allowed in it, but you. It has a key and as I used it as a music studio, the walls are soundproofed.”

She rotates on herself and touches the furniture like she’s discovered a new place she’s never seen before.

“I promise I won’t bother you. If you wanna stay in there all day long, I’ll just make sure you’re fed and still alive once in a while and I’ll disturb you only when you want me to.”

“David…” she sighs, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Look, I just want you here. For once you’re in the city with me, I don’t want you to be away from me. It’s so frustrating.”

“Dave…” she sighs again, reassuringly, but he doesn’t stop talking.

“Please, babe. Just say yes and stay with me.”

“If you would let me speak, David! Okay. I’ll stay.” she leans upward to plant a lingering kiss on his lips. “Thank you for this, sweetie. That is so… I don’t have the words. Thank you.” She kisses him again and this time he takes the occasion to slip his tongue in her mouth. She steps back, pulling him with her inside the room. “Come in, roommate.” she teases. “I could use a little bit of your distraction on my brand new sofa before I go to work.”


End file.
